


Time Moves

by best_ghost



Series: Memories of Past and Future [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Other, female!morgan, inigo and morgan as siblings, olivia!morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_ghost/pseuds/best_ghost
Summary: its just a middle storyMorgan joins up with Nohr for a time





	Time Moves

After the fight, Inigo found Morgan a nice bed to sleep in until they could finish taking care of the Chevois. Afterward, he wearily walked back to his own tent.  
Inigo sighed as he sat down. He shook his head with a slight smile as he opened his trunk, from which he pulled out a pen, ink well, and some paper. He set these things on the trunk, intending to use it as a desk.  
He took a deep breath as he prepared to write the letter. There was no telling how Severa would react, but he knew she should know ahead of time before Morgan suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

“Dearest Selena,  
Well, I don’t quite know how to explain this, but I thought I’d warn you ahead of time.  
By now, I’m sure you know something of the rebellion in Cheve. They never were a real threat, as we knew, and yet, a few weeks ago, they… well, something or someone tipped their scales. When we arrived in Cheve, they attacked out of nowhere. We had no way to see it coming. Prince Xander and I went in to defend our troops, and when we did, we were severely attacked from behind by their new tactician.  
Selena… it was my little sister. Their new tactician… it was Morgan. I managed to convince her to fight for Nohr, but it appears she came here looking for us. Odin and I thought we’d wait to explain what we can until we got back to you, but you should be prepared.  
With love,  
Laslow of Indigo Skies.”

Inigo leaned back and stared at the letter. Severa was probably going to end him for the way he signed it, but he still folded it and sealed it shut. On the back, he wrote Selena’s name, and a message to read it in private.  
Inigo stood up and walked out of his tent, searching for a messenger to send it back ahead of the company.

 

Morgan laid in the spare tent Inigo had found her. She laid there for maybe an hour, letting herself think.  
Once a sufficient amount of time had passed, Morgan sighed and sat up, reaching inside her coat pocket for the pen and the notebook she carried there. She didn’t know how she was going to get the letter to an Anna yet, what with the nearest one that she knew of being inside Cheve itself, but she still had to write her report.  
She thumbed the pages of the notebook for a minute, feeling the pages pass with each breath, heart aching that she’d have to tear a page out of the thing.  
But then, the pain of defiling the notebook her father gave her wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the pain of not knowing where your family was.  
She sighed and opened up the notebook to the back, where she found a blank page. Shaking her pen, she began to write.

“Dear Father, Princess Lucina, and Captain Chrom,

Hopefully, you won’t fail to notice you’re receiving your weekly letter ahead of time this week. Hopefully. Then again, at the time of my writing this letter, I am not guaranteed access to an Anna as soon as I’d like. Oh wait, this might not reach you before the usual deadline. Well, if it doesn’t, please don’t worry, don’t come, everything’s just fine.  
In fact, everything’s better than fine.  
I mean, except for the Chevois, but they don’t really matter.  
Also, I’ve given up on the Chevois and have turned sides to join with Nohr.  
I’m sure you’re wondering why, probably a bit concerned about my fickleness. But don’t worry, I had a VERY good reason.  
See, when I was fighting the Nohrians, I found Inigo and Owain. Turns out they’ve been going by other names and working very closely with the princes of Nohr. Apparently, Severa is with Princess Camilla, but I haven’t checked on that one.  
Also, they’ve been using the names Laslow, Odin, and Selena. That’s in order of the ones I mentioned, but that shouldn’t have been too hard to figure out.  
Now, I’ve asked them for an explanation, but they want to wait for Selena. Although… they said they didn’t think they’d be able to explain much.  
I did ask them when they were coming home, and they said they hoped it would be soon, but they ultimately didn’t know. I’m going to stay with them until then.  
They have a few matters left to deal with here in Cheve, but as soon as they’ve dealt with it, the Nohrian army is marching back to the capital, and I’m accompanying them. I don’t know when the next time I’ll be able to write is, but hopefully its soon.

 

Naga Bless,  
Morgan”

Morgan ripped the page out of the notebook, tucked it back into the notebook- and the book and the pen into her coat, blew out the candle, and turned over to sleep, though she wouldn’t be able to the whole night, her thoughts having kept her awake.


End file.
